


It's almost like being in Love.

by Probsyourmathteacher



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I'm Sorry, Like a lot so here, Listen guys I have feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Questionable grammar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hope ya'll like it, im up wayy too late, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probsyourmathteacher/pseuds/Probsyourmathteacher
Summary: I don't own these characters except for the Ocs'.The title comes from the Nat King Cole song: It's Almost Like Being in LoveAlso if you would like to to request a one-shot or have any ideas message me at my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flower-child2021
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Jabroot/Viridian (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters except for the Ocs'.
> 
> The title comes from the Nat King Cole song: It's Almost Like Being in Love
> 
> Also if you would like to to request a one-shot or have any ideas message me at my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flower-child2021

_“My Kings please let me try to reason with him”_ A woman exclaimed storming into the small dinner hall. Her skin gleaming with sweat.

Viridian smirked. “ _Oh sweet Amaryllis, I have already made up my mind. I have seen what humans are capable of and I want to fix it. I have to. This is the only way humanity can be saved. ”_

The father and son looked back and forth between the stranger and Viridian. Confusion graced their features.

_“Then let me sooth your mind. Please I don’t want you to die this way please. Humanity can and will change for the better, but you have to let it. ”_ The stranger pleaded. Her warm brown skin shone underneath the candles of the dining room, making her look ethereal. 

Viridian frowned at the girl. _“Die?”_

She nodded softly biting her lip. “ _Please let me sooth your mind. You’re angry, sad, and tired. Let me help, allow me to erase your pain.”_ She held out a hand, praying that he would grab it. For she saw the future and knew that his life would end tonight by the sword of his brother. 

He paused, he knew she kept her word, she wouldn’t ever try to hurt him or even lie to him. She wouldn’t even hurt a fly, but he could and would. That’s why she left him, that’s why she fled in the middle of the night leaving him confused and angry. But why would she come back now and why does she predict that he will die? Why does even she care? 

He could ask those questions later he presumed. He scoffed at the thoughts and went to go take her hand. Before he could register they were outside. The blood-moon shining brightly in the sky with stars fluttering. She let go of his hand and walked towards a small cottage. 

_“Where are you going? Where are we?”_ He asked, confusion laced in his voice. 

Her lighthearted laugh filled the silence. 

“ _Stop stressing my love! This is home if you want it to be. Now come in before you faint due to a lack of food.”_

Viridian followed after the young woman into her warm and toasty cottage. 

_“This is where you live Amaryllis?”_ Viridian asked softly, stepping in and taking in the small cottage. 

_“Of course,” S_ he said smiling, setting two goblets on the table and filling them with wine before approaching Viridian with a soft smile. She sneaked her hands up his chest and placed them on his shoulders. “ _take off your armor, you don’t need to fight anymore. Relax with me. You’re safe here.”_

Viridian paused and watched her move about her house with gracefulness and simplicity.

“ _Please do it yourself because if I have any say none of the food will be touched.”_ Amaryllis before walking over to the cast pot that sat over a low fire. 

Viridian chuckled before walking into a hallway leading to what looked like a bedroom. He took a deep breath when he walked in, it smelled like lavender and vanilla, her signature scent. He took off his armor and royal clothing and put them in a chair before walking out in his smock and tights.

Amaryllis looked up from her book and smiled when she noticed Viridian. 

_“Thank you for finally joining me, you’re lucky I know magic or else the food would have gone cold.”_ Amaryllis said, smiling lightly and getting up before hugging the broken man infront of her. 

  
“ _And welcome home my love, welcome home.”_


	2. A Child?

_ “Oh my dear friends please you can stay the night if you want we’ve already set up a bedroom if you’ll accept it.”  _ Foldo exclaimed slightly drunk from all the elderberry wine that he consumed tonight. 

You see today was the day of multiple anniversaries. The day Jussipo came back alive, the day the two lovers got married, and the day that they adopted their children: Yarrow and Celastria. 

Tiuri shook his head smiling fondly. “ _ Lavinia is an early waker, we wouldn’t want to disturb. But we will be back in time for breakfast.”  _

_ “Well I’ll see you guys in the morning.”  _ Foldo laughed. 

_ “Bye Foldo! Tell Jussipo and the kids that I said goodbye!”  _ Lavinia giggled.

Tiuri smiled and walked out to where the horses were being held. 

\--

They rode on a trail connecting the main village to the small cottage.

_ “The party was fun, the drinks were fun,”  _ Lavinia murmured, her voice as the breeze soft around her. 

“ _ You’re oddly soft right now what’s on your mind?”  _

_ “Do you ever think of having a family?”  _

There was a slight falter in Ardanwens steps. The breeze and the horse stopped just to hear the answer. 

Tirui stopped and thought about it. The silence becoming deafening to Lavinia.

_ “It doesn’t matter, let's just get to the inn.” Lavinia said, shaking her head sniffing.  _

_ “No Lavinia, I-”  _

_ “No, it’s fine, let's just get to the Inn. It was a stupid question anyway.”  _

_ “Lavinia, please.”  _

_ “Let’s go, before I get off this horse and walk there.”  _

Aedanwens began the trip once again to take his riders to their destination. The two young lovers rode in silence, Lavinia's question hung heavy in the air. 

\--

They walked in silence behind the concierge to their room. 

_ “Here is your room, I hope you find everything to your liking.”  _ The concierge said softly as to not wake up other patrons

Tiuri gave a small smile before walking in the room and holding the door open for Lavinia. She walked in quickly before sitting down on the queen sized bed. The air thick enough to choke.

“ _ Listen Lavinia-” _

_ “No it’s fine. It was a stupid question anyway and I-”  _

_“Lavinia please,”_ Tiuri said his voice filled with defeat. _“Please just listen my love. I didn’t answer your question because I.. I didn’t know it was on your mind,”_ He kneeled in front of the tired young woman. _“Of course I would_ _ love to start a family with you. Nothing in this world would make me happier. I just didn’t want to push something on you that you didn’t want. You’re the only thing in this world that grounds me and I didn’t want to lose that because I wanted you to bear a child. I would never be able to live with myself.”  _

Lavinia stroked Tiuri’s face softly, a smile blooming on her face. 

“ _ I love you, you know that. But sometimes I need you to stop thinking sometimes."  _


	3. A dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm this chapter talks about power-play basically it low-key has some dubcon BUT NOTHING HAPPENS so.. yeah.. Thank you for reading.

The two danced to the sounds of birds waking up and starting their day, 

_ “I know you’d like to kill me.”  _ Viridian whispered softly into Jabroots curly brown hair. 

Jabroot let out a breath, his palms beginning to sweat but still he swayed. 

_ “15 years my love.. 15 years you have stayed loyal to me and hated every moment of it,”  _ Viridian recalled. “ _ And yet here we are. Arm in arm pretending as if I don’t want to take over the world tonight.  _

Jabroot looked up into Viridian's eyes. Curiosity and anger could be seen from miles away.

“ _ What if you die sir?”  _

Viridian smirked and left Jabroots arms for a glass of wine. “ _ If I will die, much to your pleasure. Let me have one more kiss from you. Let me have the pleasure that you have so willingly given me the past 15 years.  _

Jabroot swallowed harshly as he watched the man before him. 

_ “Why me? 15 years and you’ve let me stay with you by your side. I’ve tried to kill you over 100 times and yet you tell me things you wouldn’t even tell your father.”  _

_ “Because my love. I worship you. And everything that you do, I would never want harm to come your way and you would want the same for me. And plus who would believe you if you did try to tell someone what happened in this tent. _

Viridian walked over to Jabroot and stroked the side of his face, the brown contrasting against the prince's pale fingers. 

“ _ You could never truly hurt me my love. No matter how hard you try, I’ll still be here.”  _

_ \-- _

Jabroot stood over Viridian's grave. It was just before daybreak, the birds beginning to chirp just like clockwork. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the irony of the situation. 

_ “I guess you won’t be here after all.” _


	4. Breakfast Love

Jussipo was up early and instead of getting out of bed to start the day, he stayed. It’s been a while since he stayed in bed to just relax with his husband. However even though today was going to be a good day, 

(Jussipo could tell what day was going to be a good day by when the sun was shining and the kids weren’t yelling their heads off.. He loved them so much that he would kill in their honor, however them screaming their heads off at the crack of dawn made him rethink.)

he let out a sigh and turned to face Foldo. He stared at the man he grew to love, the man he adopted children with, and the man he grew up with. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that this was his life. 

_ “Penny for your thoughts?”  _

Jussipo blinked fast thinking that Foldo was still sleep before smiling a lazy smile.

_ “I just can’t believe that this is my life. Feels like a dream sometimes.”  _

Foldo smiled at his husband. Some days Foldo couldn’t believe his life either. The love of his life died right in front of him and yet somehow he was here in front of him. He was besides him when they made the decision to give their kids a home. He was besides him when they completed their goal of becoming knights. And Foldo pledges that he will be with Jussipo till the grave. 

“ _ I get we’re enjoying this moment together however we must remind ourselves that our children will starve if we do not get out of bed.”  _

Jussipo smiled and kissed Foldos collarbone softly. 

“ _Got it my dear sir,"_

Foldo blushed at the kiss and watched Jussipo get dressed to make sure that the kids wouldn’t die a ‘dramatic death’ (as they like to say). 

Foldo knew the kids wouldn’t die if they didn’t get out of bed, their oldest could handle a knife better then Lavinia (and that’s saying something). However the kids insisted that they have breakfast together because, according to them, if they didn’t all have breakfast together they would die of heartbreak. And while Foldo thought this was a bit dramatic he still wonders what happened to them before they adopted them. 

_ “You gonna come down soon?”  _ Jussipo asked in the doorway. His hair surprising put together.

“ _ Of course breakfast is always a family affair.” _


	5. You Matter to Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after a song of the same name from Waitress the musical. 
> 
> Also sorry if Arman is a bit ooc.. 
> 
> Also Also I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Your comments, kudos, and just reading this fic means the world to me!

Arman was frustrated. He was frustrated for only one reason really: while the rest of his friends got to either practice magic and train young apprentices on how to be a knight. He was stuck protecting Lady Oleander. But it wasn’t like anything was wrong with her, no no no. She made a great riding companion and brought a lot of snacks with her. It’s just he prefered to be doing other things. 

_ "Is something bothering you?”  _ The soft voice asked, disrupting Armans thoughts.

“ _ Nothing is wrong my Lady, just thinking.”  _

_ “Oh please call me Dahlia, there is no use for formal titles when we’re not around my father.”  _ Dahlia said, bringing her horse to a halt when they reached a stream. 

_ “Why? You come from a noble family. You should be proud of your last name.”  _

_ “Are you proud of your name?”  _

Arman got off his horse and frowned. 

_ “I don’t see how this is any of your concern.” _

_ “You see if you can’t answer why should I-” _

_ “Well your father never tried to get your friends killed did he? He never killed your best friend's father and then expected for you to follow him did he?”  _ Arman said before aggressively grabbing his canteen and went to go fill it with water. 

Dahlia stayed on her horse and stared at the young man that accompanied her this far. She was confused to say the least. Confused about why her response warranted such an outburst and confused as to why his father would do such a thing. Arman was smart, caring, quick-witted, fiercely loyal ,and cared for everyone he met (even if he doesn’t show it.). Why his father would ruin such a good child, she would never know. 

Dahlia gracefully climbed off her horse and walked over to the broken-hearted knight. 

_ “Listen Arman I didn’t mean or want to offend you. It’s just I never had a good relationship with my father and he has never had a good one with me. So carrying around that,”  _ She paused and thought over her last few words. “ _ carrying around his last name has never been that much of a pleasure. But please understand that in no way was I trying to offend you.”  _

Arman rubbed a hand through his curly hair before fully sitting down by the stream.  _ “I know.. It’s just… It’s still a sensitive topic for me and it makes me embarrassed and angry just to think about but I should have not lashed out at you. You were just being curious. I’m sorry.”  _

Dahlia gave him a small smile before sitting next to Arman. “ _ It’s fine. But please even after I get to  _ _ Queen Alianor's please know that if you ever need someone to talk to I’m here.” _


	6. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this as soon as I woke up... Yes... All Well

**_Cafune: The act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love._ **

Jussipo, Foldo, and the rest of the group sat around the wooden table sharing the latest tales and the latest gossip that they heard around the kingdom. You see the reason they were here at Jussipo and Foldos home was because today was a big day. Today celebrated the adoption of Jussipos and Foldos kids, the day they were made knights, the day they all became best friends. 

“ _So when's the next time you guys are going on a mission?”_ Arman asked before drinking some wine. 

“ _We were planning on going on vacation”_ Tiuri whispered softly as to not wake up a sleeping Lavinia. 

“ _We plan on taking a break, just to take care of Iris and Prim.”_ Foldo said, his voice calm. 

Piak walked into the room, cheeks pink. “ _Listen I want you to never ask me to put your kids to sleep ever again.”_

Jussipo looks up at his disheveled brother and smirks. “ _You see this is just payback for all the trouble you caused me when we were younger.”_

Piak rolls his eyes before sitting down at the table. “ _You all look incredibly tired.”_

_“It's the wine.”_

Piak nodded in understanding before sitting in silence with his friends. 

It was moments like this Foldo mused that made him fall in love with life all over again. The fact that he and his friends could sit in complete silence and the room could still feel peaceful. Nights where Jussipo would let Foldo run his fingers through his hair in peace and Jussipo would accept it and fall further in love with life and Foldo and everyone else around him. 

_“You know how much I love you right?”_

Jussipo nodded before adding, “ _To the grave in back.”_


	7. You got this

“ _ Can you please calm down?”  _ Laviana asked, annoyance seeping into her tone it wasn’t really at him, no, it was more at how much he was worrying. But she couldn’t blame him, he had every right to worry, it was his wedding day. 

_ “I get your annoyance, but I am getting  _ **_married,_ ** _ Laviana! To a man I died with, to the man that I fell in love with and we’re getting married!” Jussipo said pacing.  _

Laviana smiled remembering her wedding. She was incredibly nervous but she didn’t let anyone see (well all the girls at the wedding knew..And Jussipo.. And. OK everyone knew except Tiuri.) . Well not until that night anyway when they were in their chambers and Turi smiled and called her his wife, and she was so happy that she broke down in happy tears realizing that someone loved her, all her faults and flaws. 

“ _ Helloo, Lavinia?”  _

Lavinia snapped out of her daydream and smiled a small smile. “ _ Listen Foldo loves you and you love him. You guys have been together literally through death and life, there is nothing you need to be afraid of. Absolutely nothing.”  _

Jussipo returned the smile Lavinia gave him before smirking lightly. “ _ Geez who knew getting married could turn such a cold-hearted person into such a sap.” _

Lavinia raised a brow and crossed her arms. “ _ Oh shut up.” _

Jussipo laughed at her response before a knock interrupted. 

_ “Hey guys it’s me, Tirui.”  _

Jussipo walked over and opened the door to reveal Tirui and a tired Delphini

“ _ Foldo is ready and so is everyone else. Are you ready?”  _ Tiruis’ soft voice asked, careful not to disturb the young child. 

Jussipo smiled at his friend.  _ “I can’t wait.” _

Tirui nodded before laying Delphini down in her cradle. _ “I’ll tell them to get to start the ceremony. You get 5 mins before having to be at the end of the altar.  _

Jussipo nodded. Before fixing his hair for the last time.

_ “No but really, marriage is a wonderful thing and everyone can see how much you love and deserve each other. I might not believe in a lot of things but, call it ironic, there is magic between you two and has been for years. You can completely forget your vows and he will still love you like there is no tomorrow.  _

_ You got this.” _


End file.
